Biography
Donald Crawford Newton III (born August 19, 1989) is a writer, screenplay writer, webmaster, song writer, internet user, popular IMDB user, Facebook user, Myspace user, and creator of this website. Donald is known more for designing websites of his own including for his personal interest in music, movies, as well as his own website. A native Washington, Donald has attended 6 out of 8 schools in the state of Washington as he moved to Kansas when he was 14 years old and went back home by the time he was 17. Donald became a popular internet user, mostly known at IMDB (Internet Movie Database). He gained the IMDB popularity after his "Death" Scandal in which he was said to have faked his death to gain pitty due to loss, loneliness, and boredom. He gained a few friends due to this, most known is Peter Rasmussen. After Newton overthrew the leader of a Troll gang; Rasmussen gave him the title "The King of Trolls on IMDB" in which Donald was either a legend or an enemy of the users on IMDB. Donald has currently partnered up with his online friend RJ Sosa to write a film called "Desert Eagle" about an assassin whose hired by a couple to avenge their daughter's death. Early Life Donald Newton was born on August 19, 1989 to Tom Newton & Iris Lilly. Born premature Donald weighed 2 pounds 2 ½ ounces. Because of his premature birth Donald suffers from ADHD, OCD, Autism, and because he was so tiny, today he’s 5’4.” When Donald was a baby, his parents divorced and he lived with his mom. When Donald was a toddler, a woman named Kelly moved in with Donald and his mother as a room mate and to baby-sit Donald. Through her, he discovered Jim Morrison of the Doors when he snuck into her bedroom once to look at her cool posters. Donald claims that moment when he first laid eyes on that poster, his world changed forever. When Donald was 6 years old he moved in with his dad where they lived with his than wife Susan, her kids Hollie and Mark. Also living with them was Donald’s oldest brother Nick Newton. Sometimes his other brother and sister Patrick and Teresa visited them. Even though Donald never liked living with his father and despised Susan, he admit that the best times there were during Summer time in the pool and Christmas. Donald attended Woodside Elementary School. There Donald though not “Popular” got around the school to where everyone knew who he is. He became more memorable for his Elvis Presley impersonations, even getting the school talent show rocking with the song “All Shook Up.” His popular status as an Elvis Impersonator followed him into Middle School. After a situation with another student, Donald was forced to leave Heatherwood Middle School. Teenage Life When Donald was 13 he was already in his first relationship. Donald's 13th birthday became a turning point in his life as he would be going from school to school, state to state, girlfriend to girlfriend, home to home. Kansas Life His father Tom and stepmother Susan divorced in 2003 and Tom began seeing another woman name Angela who Donald loved right away. Donald moved to Wichita, Kansas with his father and his future step mother. Donald at first hated Kansas and was uncomfortable being away from his family and friends. But things go better when he went to Northwest High School. He met new friends Anthony Bishop, Aric Jones, Kelsi Lathan, Steph Ward, and Brian Hall; all whom Donald is still friends with today. It was here Donald became a full-time James Bond fan. He was given the nickname "James Bond- 007" by the staff and students of Northwest High School. In return he'd give each staff and student the nickname of certain characters from the Bond movies that either fit their personality, appearance, or how close he was to them. Donald had his first serious relationship in Kansas. One of them is to this date more infamous in Donald’s biography; the rocky relationship with Nicole Price. She was the girl Donald loved so much than when she left him it broke his heart so much that it took five years to finally get over it. To this day they’re still friends. Back to Washington Donald left Kansas in 2006 and moved back to Washington State where he attended Lake Stevens High School where he almost succeeded in starting a rock band with a few classmates but they failed. Because many girls have used him and misunderstood him he was labeled a stalker and many kids bullies him. He even lost a girlfriend who he was with three months due to a rumor that she was pregnant. It came to a point that when Donald finally turned 18, he left Lake Stevens to move back with his mother in Marysville and spent his Senior year at Marysville Pilchuck. The End of High School, the Begining of the Program During Donald’s Senior year, he had troubles with school and failed. He was finally coming to terms that he was disabled and that it would harm his future had he not worked hard. This did not help him either because he began losing confidence in himself. But hope came…hope he didn’t want but accepted. He was given the opportunity to join a disability program called “The 18-21 Program” he’d graduate school without his diploma and to earn it, he had to go to the program. Donald became depressed with him failing school, having troubles coming to terms with his disability, and was not willing to accept he was not “Normal.” But Salvation came when he met one of the program students Misty Shaw. She was disabled and more vulnerable than he is but the two were attractive to each other and Donald realized he had something to look for. Donald and Misty began dating on April 25, 2010. In June of 2010, Donald and Misty graduated from the 18-21 Program both earning their diplomas. The "2 Year" Curse Since the death of his step-Uncle Randy in 2003, Donald expirenced tragic losses of family members every 2 years. Randy Sweeney Randy Sweeney was Donald step uncle from his at-the-time Stepfather Daniel Sweeney's family (his brother). Randy shot himself in the chin. It's debatable rather it was an accident or suicide. Randy was 31 at the time of his death. Though Donald missed the funeral; he was with the family when they scattered his ashes in the lake of his favorite camp sight. Damon Ray Abbott Damon Ray Abbott was Donald's 2 year old Second Cousin; the son of his cousin Jennifer. On June 17, 2005, Damon snuck out of his bedroom through the window, even though it had a child safety lock attached. Damon went into his front yard and jumped into the pool. Because he was not wearing a life vest nor knew how to swim, Damon tragically drowned and died at the tender age of 2. Because there was a child lock that would have been hard for Damon to undo alone and the family had isssues with a neighbor; some believe that the neighbor may had did some foul play in the death of Damon Ray Abbott. Donald has since made several attempts to write a movie about the rumor but family griefing and complaints prevented him from doing so. Roberta Newton Donald's grandmother Roberta Newton who along with his grandfather Donald Newton Sr had been living in a hospital for the elderly for a few years. Roberta got heart congestion and passed away at the age of 74 around Thanksgiving time in 2007. Donald tried to make it to the hospital to say goodbye but was too late. Even though he didn't get to be there when she died; he's considered lucky because he had visited her in the hospital before the rest of the family even knew it was serious. Donald and his mother Iris believe they heard her finally words (as she was quiet throughout her illeness) which she said in sleep "They're admitting you." and it's possible she knew she was dying and was seeing her life through her sleep. After her death to comfort his lonely and grief stricken grandfather; Donald stayed with him for the weekend to keep him company. Donald Newton Sr. Two years after his wife died of Congestive Heart Failure; Donald Crawford Newton Sr., 85, the man Donald was named after died on June 24, 2009 right in front of Donald, his son Donald Jr (Chipper) and the rest of his family and of the same illness that took his wife's life. What made things worse for Donald was that the very next day his Pop Idol Michael Jackson died of drug overdose at age 50. After a total of four family members have died within a 2 year gap of each other; Donald believes he will lose someone in the year 2011 which would be 2 years after his grandfather died. IMDB Life Most people who stay on their computers 24/7 are known to be losers with no life or friends. But Donald on the contray gain his popular, friends, and life by doing exactly just that. His most famous internet life took place on a website for movies and celebrities called IMDB (Internet Movie Database). He discovered the website when he was 7 years old and began using the computer freely. Movie Ideas One of the many things Donald did that got him introduced to big Forum Boards on IMDB was sharing his ideas for movies on many boards that included Halloween (2007), Horror, Film General, Friday the 13th, and Sandbox. One of the stories he came up was called "Fivefoot" about a serial killer that was 5'. The idea failed but gained only one fan; the one and only Peter Rasmussen, at the time known to Donald as Dank_FleshXXX. "Dank" was the only who admired any of Donald's idea including his most ridiculous stories that even the most ridiculous filmmaker wouldn't even care for. There was one called "The Bishop Massacre" which Donald named the killer Anthony Bishop after his best friend. The story was about a killer who was obsessed over his childhood home that he began killing the new family that owned his home. It had mixed reviews but most claimed it was a rip-off to Halloween. Soon IMDB users began getting annoyed by Donald's constant film ideas that they didn't find entertaining or original. It got so bad that they began intimidating Donald and this would lead to his infamous scandal on IMDB that would eventually definded Newton's fate on IMDB. The Death Scandal Depressed by lonliness, no close friends, and people dissed his movie ideas publically that Donald started a rumor that would define his ultimate reputation on IMDB that he has become infamous for. He claimed to be his brother Patrick and announced the "Death of Donald Newton at age 18." The entire website of IMDB actually believed Donald died of suicide by drowning himself. To convince the people it was real; Donald set it up on myspace that he died so that it would look legitimate. Accidentally not telling certain people that it wasn't real; people from his high school actually believed the news. When Newton finally admit it was all fake; he was ridiculed for it. IMDB tried banning him but kept finding ways to comeback. The King of Trolls After Donald was branded a troll for his infamous scandal, he began corresponding with another popular troll on IMDB called "Forbenstein." Forbe was the leader of a troll gang that led many other troll users into other boards. After betraying them, revealing someone of their true identities, secrets, and embarressing information about them; Forbenstein and his gang humailated by this left IMDB for good. Donald Newton had overthrown the biggest troll. Because of this and for find ways to spam IMDB and getting away with it: his penpal on IMDB Peter/Dank gave him the ultimate title "King of Trolls of IMDB." Passing on the Crown After three years of terrorizing IMDB with his spamming, hacking, wars, etc Donald finally felt it was time to move and passed the crown of "King of Trolls" to Scream 4 Board Troll "Passout_Revenge." Donald left IMDB as a troll to continue working on websites and writing movies.